Lost in Nowhere
by Louey7
Summary: Jane and Lisbon take a case way out of town. They are in hotel far from their needed location. Jane doesn't go with Lisbon. Lisbon gets stuck on the way. 3-4 chapters, T for language and tiny bit of adult content


**Authors note: I am expecting this to be around 2-4 chapters, depends on how much I can get done and when, really.**

**I am not too sure about how California scenery is, so some of that may be off**

**Summary: Jane and Lisbon have to go WAY out of town for a case. Jane and Lisbon are staying in hotel far away. Jane doesn't go with Lisbon on her trip for the case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bruno Heller, therefore I don't own the Mentalist :( _**

The afternoon was ending and evening started coming. There were at most a couple of hours of light left. To no help the skies were overcast, with calm winds. There was a small chance rain, but if there was rain it would probably be heavy.

Jane and Lisbon had gone to this hotel about one-hundred miles away from the house they needed to search. They had gotten a case that involved them needing to go far out from the closest town and very far out from the city. At least they were on the north side of the state, where Sacramento was.

Shortly after arriving at the hotel and having a fuss about them not sharing a room, Lisbon and Jane were sitting in their separate rooms, with a non-lockable door in between. Luckily for Lisbon- Jane really- they didn't have to share rooms. That would have been a disaster especially after seeing Lisbon's fuss about not sharing a room. However, it did cost a lot more, so Jane was being nice and took up the money it cost.

The two sat in Lisbon's room eating a late dinner, talking- well Lisbon talking and Jane not sharing his thoughts- on how they were going to approach this case. Jane finally decided he would stay here tonight. He gave the lame excuse of 'I'm too tired'. Lisbon said she would go up and check the place out and let Jane come in tomorrow for the 'talking' part.

Lisbon thought she had time to think, so she did just that. What she would think about would probably be the usual, Jane, but her mind wandered in weird ways, so she could actually think about how she was going to get to this house. However, her first thought was Jane, and exactly why did she throw that fit about them not sharing rooms. She would love for them to be in the same rooms. She could know she was always safe with him. She had a problem, there always had to be a problem, Jane could never love her as she did him- or so she thought. Well, how could he after having a wife and child that were murdered?

Lisbon set out to go on the trip. She was going to bring food and plenty of drinks, but not Jane. She sighed at the thought of Jane not wanting to come. After all, why didn't he? She finally set out, and noted that Jane looked sad. She didn't quite understand it- he did not want to go, yet he was sad, seemingly because he wanted to go.

Jane was lying on his medium size bed, thinking. He thought about Lisbon. Mainly how sweet she was, putting up with him all the time. His head tilted as he slowly drifted off to sleep with a thought way back in his mind- _Maybe the tired excuse __was__ real enough_.

Meanwhile Lisbon was in her car, having trouble not thinking about Jane now. She finally got out of traffic and was on her way on a mostly empty road. She now couldn't stop the 'Jane thoughts' that went through. Mainly she was frustrated that he didn't want to come. Not only was she not the best at getting around, especially on was she expected to be a dirt road towards the end, she would be lonely. She wanted- she needed- to know why he didn't want to come. She then pulled her phone out and dialed Jane's phone number in. Not yet pushing talk, she shoved her phone back down in her pocket. She leaned her head back suddenly in a non-smooth way. She wanted to call him so back but how would she look? She then pulled her phone out again, hardly concentrating on driving. She put Jane's number in again, and again not pushing talk. Once interrupted by feeling like she'd be stupid, and now twice from noticing rain dropping.

She let out an awfully big sigh and breathed, "damn!" Now she was mad, very mad. Jane hadn't come. That made her frustrated. Then he caused her to be awfully distracted while driving. And now, it was raining and he wasn't here. This is when she particularly wanted him here. In a bad situation that gets worse. Sure, he may laugh at her but he helps, which to her was all that mattered at these times.

She finally hit the dirt, somewhat muddy, road. She was trying to read the map while stopped. She finally figured this was the only road to go and only went to the one place. The rain picked up pace a lot, much to her dismay. She was hoping it would stop here, and not get heavier. She tried driving again, only to find she wasn't moving forward. She slammed a fist on the side of the steering wheel. Then, she tried going back- nothing. Now she had to make a choice: Get out and check to see if she can get out, or stay in and call Jane. The thought of Jane made her slam on the side of the steering wheel again. After a few seconds, she smacked her head of the steering wheel, causing a rather loud honk. To the surprise of the noise, she let out, "ahr, hell," in a whiney tone.

After another minute or two, she went to check the outside. Now she was all wet, great. Her tires were stuck in mud and just getting worse every moment. Now she had to call Jane. After drying her hands enough, with her clothes still wet, she pulled out her phone and called Jane. Only to find out she had no service. She had nothing to do now, well fun to do. She was wet, with nothing to dry off with. She had no phone service. She had food- to a relief she brought a bunch. Somehow, she cracked out a smile to the thought of something actually nice.

While pulling food out, she noticed a rag. Now she could dry off. Well, a tiny bit, but some was better than none. While eating some pretzels, her mind wandered straight to Jane. He was probably being like a king, all dry. He could be having fun, well as much fun Jane could have. Also, he would probably be sifting through her stuff. Lisbon had to think on that last one though- _What would he look through? I mean really, is he that nosey, plus why? _She gave up after another minute of thinking.

Jane was starting to wake, with a smile. He must've had a pleasant dream- anyone would've thought that saw that face. He got some tea, to help wake him some. He wondered how he actually fell asleep, especially since he hardly slept. He decided he would call Lisbon to check up on her. After all, he was asleep for over an hour, so she would probably already be there. He just had to make sure he wouldn't let anything slip about his real reasons of staying.

He had thought a moment before calling- he could've gone with Lisbon and still have time to think. He stayed so nothing would get complicated. He had to think. About him, Lisbon, life in general, and more of him and Lisbon. He figured Van Pelt may think they would be possible to have a relationship more than brother-sister, as she was that type of person. Rigsby, probably thought brother-sister type. Cho… Cho, either or, probably thought something screwy though.

He finally called Lisbon, to hear no ring and it saying phone is out of service. He called twice more, now worried. Finally, he thought- _Ahh stupid Patrick, probably no signal there! _With that, he face palmed.

Lisbon sat eating, trying to get in a comfortable position. She for a moment thought this was a neat thing, stuck in the middle of nowhere. Only for a short moment though. In reality it was awful, and brutal. She could be there for days- not much food, not many clothes, nothing to protect from warmth. She hadn't thought that far though.

Finally finding out a comfortable position, she had her feet at the passenger's door, food to her right, and she was just leaning back against her door. The door swung open. Her hair first hit the muddy land. Then her body followed. Her whole back covered in mud. Still in slight shock, she turned over, getting mud on her front side. Back to reality, she had tears running down her eyes, gaining speed rapidly.

She was wet, covered in mud, and all gross. At least it was just mud. She was just about to get to the car, when her intelligence kicked in. She wouldn't want to get in the car like this and get mud all over it. Taking off her clothes in order of- Jacket and top, pulled her pants down and sat in the driver's seat. She took her shoes off, careful not to touch mud. Her socks were now off and with her other clothes. All of them lying in the mud.

Now not noticing how frozen she was, just in underwear and a bra, she stepped in a shoe. She picked up her other clothes, slowly and carefully and tossed them on top of the car. Now, she just left the shoes in the mud. This time she made sure she closed the door _very_ tightly.

Finally she noticed the coldness, and made a 'burr' sound. She had to get dry. How, though? She figured one was to get out of her underwear. So, she slipped it off. Now she was just wet. And she just realized her hair was muddy. No she had a real problem. So, she took her bra and wiped her hair up, careful to get the mud off. She then tossed it on top of the SUV roof as best as possible while seated.

Now, finally, mud-free and freezing wet. She was crying, and only thought- _If Jane were here_.

**A/N: Well first chapter done. I do hope I can get to typing the next soon, and sorry if I'm slow on updating.**

**Reviews: I love them! And also would like to know if you all like this, boring, what. And constructive criticism welcome (but not destructive) as I am still somewhat new.**


End file.
